Conventional servicing of a print head array is often dependent on fixed situations, such as when a severe error occurs and/or at periodic fixed intervals based on previous instructions. This traditional form of servicing often is inflexible and often does not take into consideration different user preferences of quantity versus quality for various situations. This often results in significant unwanted downtime which leads to reduced output, even when a user considers the image quality sufficient and would like to continue printing. The user may thus feel that they are bound by these fixed circumstances and have no control or flexibility in the printing. This may especially be dissatisfying when the user would like to continue to print in order to meet an impending deadline. On the opposite end, the user may feel that image quality is not acceptable even when there is no severe error detected. As a result, the printing apparatus may continue to print unsatisfactory images that the user feels is unacceptable and thus waste resources in the form of time, media, and ink.
Further, the servicing of a print head array conventionally involves halting a print job entirely while a print head or a print head array is being serviced without offering an option to resume printing the same image with another print head array while the erred print head array is being serviced.